warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigerstar's Leadership
'Tigerstar's Leadership' This is a story by Stoneclaw33. It tells you about what I think if Tigerstar became leader of Thunderclan. I made up Snowpaw and Brindlefur, they were also rogues that battled thunderclan. 'Thunderclan' Leader: Tigerstar - big, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and unusually long front claws Deputy: Darkstripe - large, sleek, dark gray tabby tom, with dark black stripes and amber eyes (apprentice - Fernpaw) Medicine Cat: Yellowfang - old, dark gray she cat with messy fur and orange eyes (apprentice - Cinderpelt) Warriors: Whitestorm - big white tom with sandy yellow eyes (apprentice - Brightpaw) Blackfoot - large white tom with black paws and ears and amber eyes (former rogue) (apprentice - Snowpaw) Brokentail - huge, long furred, dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes Frostfur - beautiful, white she cat with dark blue eyes Brindleface - pretty, dappled gray tabby she cat with green eyes Russetfur - dark ginger she cat with green eyes (former rogue) Jaggedtooth - huge, muscular, ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes (former rogue) Runningwind - swift, muscular, lean, brown tabby tom with green eyes Mousefur - dusky, brown she cat with amber eyes (apprentice - Thornpaw) Boulder - silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes Longtail - pale silver tabby tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes (apprentice - Swiftpaw) Nightwhisper - scrawny, brown tom with green eyes Brindlefur - toirtiseshell she cat, blue eyes (former rogue) Fireheart - handsome, flame colored, ginger tom with green eyes (apprentice - Cloudpaw) Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom (apprentice - Ashpaw) Sandstorm - pale ginger she cat with pale green eyes Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom Apprentices: Cinderpelt - small, dark gray she cat with an awkwardly twisted hind leg, due to an injury from the thunderpath Swiftpaw - black and white tom Thornpaw - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes Brightpaw - white she cat with ginger patches and blue eyes Cloudpaw - long haired white tom with blue eyes Snowpaw - white she cat, green eyes Ashpaw - pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes Fernpaw - pale gray she cat with darker flecks and green eyes Queens: Speckletail - pale gray tabby she cat with speckled black markings (mother of Smallear's kit - Snowkit - large, white tom with magnificent blue eyes) Goldenflower - pale ginger she cat with amber eyes (mother of Tigerstar's kits - Bramblekit - dark brown tabby, looks exactly like his father, Tawnykit - dark toirtiseshell she cat with green eyes) Willowpelt - pale gray she cat with unusual blue eyes (expecting Whitestorm's kits) Elders: One-eye - once pretty, pale gray she cat with amber eyes, one eye clouded and blind, and half deaf in both ears (oldest cat in Thunderclan) Smallear - gray tom with amber eyes and small ears (oldest tom in Thunderclan) Halftail - large, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and the stump of his tail is gone Dappletail - once pretty, toirtiseshell she cat with a dappled coat Patchpelt - small black and white tom 'Shadowclan' Coming Soon..... Category:Fan Fictions